


My Brother

by HMSquared



Series: The Kliq Love Triangle [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Kevin and Scott go to a bar. Kevin’s the designated driver, so he’s not expecting the night to be short. However, something happens that will change both men’s lives forever. Hash. Prequel to Hall of Fame Surprise.





	My Brother

“Wooo!” Scott shouted, throwing back his head and laughing like a maniac. The people around him cheered, but Kevin, who was sitting near the door, simply shook his head. This had gotten old three hours ago.

Scott had managed to find a seedy bar in the middle of town, and Kevin was simply the designated driver. Staying near the door, Kevin had kept his eyes on Scott the entire time, worried he might miss something.

“Okay, time to go,” Kevin said now, standing up. People frowned, and Scott laughed,

“Come on, Kevin, I’m just having fun.”

“We’re leaving. Now,” Kevin snapped, literally pulling his friend out of the bar. Scott wobbled, and Kevin pinched his friend’s shoulders, silently cursing. Scott’s problems had gotten worse as of late, and all Kevin wanted was for his friend to not be in pain.

Locking all the car doors and taping Scott’s wrists to his seat, Kevin drove to the hotel in silence. Scott whined for a few minutes, then began to hum lazily to himself. Kevin simply tuned out the sounds and kept driving, checking every once in a while to make sure Scott wasn’t breaking free of his bonds.

When they got to the hotel, Kevin helped Scott out of the car and placed a hand on his friend’s back. Scott straightened up, and Kevin led him into the hotel.

The two brothers had already gotten their keys, so Kevin simply led Scott to the elevator. Pressing the button for the 5th floor, Kevin tapped Scott on the shoulder and asked,

“How you feeling?” Scott muttered a response, but Kevin didn’t catch it. However, Kevin didn’t press it, knowing Scott probably didn’t know what was going on around him at the moment.

Once Kevin had closed the hotel door behind him, he pointed to one of the queen beds and said to Scott,

“Get some rest, okay?” Scott started toward the bed, and Kevin went to close the blinds, ready to get some sleep.

“Kevin…” Scott groaned as Kevin closed the blinds. Kevin looked over and saw Scott hadn’t laid down and was standing up, his face clear and concise. Biting his lip, Kevin replied,

“Yes…?” Scott lumbered over, and before Kevin could stop him, Scott pressed his mouth onto Kevin’s.

“No,” Kevin snapped as Scott’s fingers found their way to the bottom of Kevin’s shirt. “We are not doing this.”

“Why not?” Scott laughed, tracing his finger up Kevin’s chest. Kevin grabbed Scott’s wrists and replied angrily,

“Because you are drunk, and I’m not letting you do something stupid. You have weird desires going through you right now, and-”

“Oh, screw that,” Scott chuckled, slowly pushing Kevin toward one of the walls. Kevin turned himself around, backed away from Scott, and said, his voice rising,

“Look, Scott. I care about you, and you are one of my best friends, but we...are not...doing...this. We will both regret it tomorrow, trust me.” Scott did his signature sneer, and Kevin swallowed.

“What do I have to lose?” Scott snapped, his eyes narrow. “I’m already gone.” Kevin said quietly,

“You’re not gone, Scott. You have me, you have X-Pac. Triple H and Shawn are still with WWE, but you have them too. Now, I’m telling you-” Kevin got cut off as Scott charged forward and kissed him again, Scott’s hands running over Kevin’s jacket. Even though Kevin was shaking and sputtering, Scott still managed to pull off his friend’s leather jacket, which got tossed aside like a rag doll.

Kevin quickly circled away from Scott, hoping to make a mad dash out of the room...then tripped and fell backfirst onto one of the two beds. His eyes wide, Kevin looked at Scott, terrified, as Scott bit his lip and sighed.

Kevin closed his eyes and winced as Scott slowly climbed on top of him, smirking. Scott tapped Kevin on the temple, and when Kevin opened his eyes, Scott kissed his friend again. Knowing fighting wouldn’t get him anywhere, Kevin closed his eyes and barely pressed back, unexpectedly enjoying it.

“There you go,” Scott whispered, touching Kevin’s bottom lip. “Now you’re getting it.”

“No, I’m not,” Kevin said, “but I’m going to go along with this anyway so tomorrow you can see how right I am.” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Scott replied. Kevin laughed, then grabbed Scott’s shirt collar and kissed his friend. No, his brother. When the two men’s eyes opened, Kevin said quietly,

“My brother.”

“ _ My  _ brother,” Scott echoed. Kevin sat up and lifted his arms, allowing Scott to pull the green shirt Kevin was wearing off. That was just the start.

The rest of the night was a blur. When Kevin woke up the next morning, he was lying next to Scott under the bed covers, and clothes were strewn all over the floor. Groaning, Kevin sat up and rubbed his eyes, remembering everything.

Pulling on some clothes, Kevin looked at Scott and slowly waited as his friend stirred. When Scott’s eyes opened, Kevin smiled,

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Scott rubbed his temples and groaned,

“What happened last night?”

“I told you you wouldn’t remember,” Kevin smirked. Scott sat up, and Kevin tossed him a shirt. As Scott pulled it on, he said,

“I usually sleep with clothes on. What happened last night?” Kevin sat down on the edge of Scott’s bed, then leaned forward. At first Scott looked confused, but when Kevin rubbed his bottom lip, Scott’s eyes widened. “No. We...kissed?”

“What do you think?” Kevin laughed, monioning to the clothes laid out on the floor. Scott placed his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, not fully remembering what had happened, but understanding what Kevin was implying.

“We…..really?!”

“It was your idea,” Kevin smirked. Scott shook his head, and Kevin said, looking at his friend, “Look, what happened happened, okay? Now, what I think is best is if we move forward with the same commanderie we’ve had for years. That sound cool?” Scott nodded, both men silently swearing never to speak of this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
